untitled (don't want the world to see me)
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: Chibi-usa/ Helios


Disclaimers: i dont own anything!  
  
  
  
"Oh Helios..its been so long since I have seen you!!" Chibi-usa was talking to Helios in the middle of the night quietly. "im sorry, precious one"  
  
*And i'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow*  
  
"But when will I get to see you again? Outside of my dreams?" Chibi-usa asked him. Helios looked down. "im afraid I dont know that. Soon, I hope." Chibi-usa propped herself up on her elbows. "I wish I didnt have to wait..."  
  
*Your the closest to heaven that ill ever be  
  
and I dont wanna go home right now*  
  
Helios changed the subject. "So how old are you now Chibi-usa? Its been awhile" Rini lit up. "Today was my 13th birthday, actually!" Helios smiled. "wow you really are growing up, little one." Chibi-usa nodded. "Yes. All the scouts are 19 now. Mamoru is 23. Time is moving so fast!" Helios hesitated. "...Do you really want to see me?" Chibi-usa's smile broadened. "Yes!" Helios smiled. "Alright." Chibi-usa felt herself being taken away from reality. She shut her eyes, and when she opened them, their was Helios standing in front of her in his human form. "Helios!" Chibi-usa exclaimed, flying into his arms.  
  
*And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life*  
  
Helios held her by her shoulders. "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you, dear Chibi-usa" Chibi-usa smiled, and turned away, looking in awe at Elissian. "It is so beautiful!" she commented brightly. "Enjoy It as much as you can tonight,Chibi-usa. I dont know how long you will be able to stay"  
  
*And sooner or later its over  
  
I just dont wanna miss you tonight*  
  
Helios and Chibi-usa had been walking in the woods of Elissian. "Helios.." Rini trailed off. Helios looked over to her. "yes little one?" "Why can't you come into the real world?" Helios stopped walking, and frowned."My mission is here."  
  
*And I dont want the world to see me  
  
cause I dont think that they'ed understand*  
  
Chibi-usalooked at him, but was unable to catch his eyes. "Why helios?" Helios lifted his head and put a finger to her lips. "Shh, precious one. Do not worry about this right now." Chibi Usa nodded.  
  
*When everythings made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
Helios showed all of the bright new Elissian to Chibi Usa. Soon, the sun started coming up. " I must say goodbye to you, Chibi-usa" "Why helios?" "because it is growing light. I will see you again, dont worry."  
  
*And you cant fight the tears that aint coming  
  
or the moment of truth in your lies*  
  
"But helios, the last time I saw you was when I was 9 years old! How long will it be this time?" Helios took her hands.  
  
*When everything feels like the movies  
  
and you bleed just to know youre alive*  
  
"Soon, I promise you that Chibi-usa. It will not be as long as you think" Helios promised, wiping a tear from her face. "But I dont want to leave you helios!" Chibi-usa begged, hugging him tightly. Helios smiled faintly and hugged her back. When he brought her foward again, he had a tear in his eye. "Dont worry little one. You shall see me again. I promise."  
  
*And I dont want the world to see me  
  
cause I dont think that theyed understand*  
  
"Please dont leave me again, Helios" Chibi-usa begged softly. Helios leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "My energy is with you. dont ever forget my love for you, Chibi-usa" Rini looked down, noticing her hands were beginning to fade. "helios, I will never forget you and every night I will wait for you to come see me again! I love you." Helios smiled and winked at her as she disappered completly. Chibi-usa managed to smile through her tears as she landed back on her bed. Her crystal ball was empy and dull. Chibi-usa wiped her tears away. "please come back soon helios..."  
  
*When everythings made to be broken,  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
the end  
  
  
  
Usage of "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls 


End file.
